Knights of the Old Republic: Kindred Souls: Book 2
by Author of Scifi
Summary: READ BOOK 1 FIRST EVEN IF YOU'VE PLAYED BOTH KOTORS. After the events of KOTORKSBook1, the perspective shifts to Ajunta as he attempts to redeem himself in the eyes of those who saved him from his own people.
1. Prologue: Ghostly

**Prologue**

_Master?!_

Revan fell to his knees before his old master, Kreia. His old master! The one he thought dead!

Kreia walked toward Revan as she adjusted the hood covering her eyes. "Rise Revan. You no longer belong as a mere apprentice of myself: You have excelled far beyond what teachings, even my teachings, alone could have made you to be."

"Master, I felt you die!"

"Your feelings do not betray you Lord Revan, I am indeed dead."

"If you are dead then how...?"

"You know the answer to that question, Revan. Remember your teachings on the Sith."

"The Force can sustain an essence for a time, creating an apparition of the once living person, but... you, a Sith, Master?"

"I am no longer your master, and neither is anyone else your master. _You_ have no equals, Revan. As for me being a Sith..." the apparition shrugged, causing her, it, to shimmer, "if you use the Jedi's definition of Sith, then yes, I suppose one could classify me as such. But you know that such classification as that is only used to instill fear into the hearts of weak, subverted Jedi Knights."

"Of course, Mas.... Kreia."

"And if the galaxy classifies me as such 'Sith', Darth Traya might be a more appropriate way to address me."

"As you wish, Darth Traya."

"In this state I have no power over the physical world, but I have great power in the mental and psychological world, for I am now one with the Force and feel every thread of it. I am what I once hated. I can still be beneficial."

"I never understood your feelings about the Force, Traya. It is a tool, nothing more. You might as well hate a hydrospanner."

"The Force is much more than a tool, Revan. Ah, you still have more to learn."

"Then teach me now, Traya..."

"I cannot, for I have another matter to deal with. My most recent student has taken my son as her own student, neither she nor he are ready for such a relationship yet, and certainly not ready for such a relationship with each other. I must see to my own flesh and blood before he destroys himself and the Exile with him."

With that, the apparition melted into the shadows Revan's craft was casting.


	2. Chapter 1: Insanity

**Chapter 1**

The strange, irregular patterns on the Ebon Hawk's walls came alive for the distraught Ajunta. That particular patch of rust became a flashing lightsaber, and thatcrack right there resembled an old woman with a hood over her eyes. Then there was one particular irregularity that Ajunta made out to be himself crying on the floor of the Ebon Hawk when he found out the truth about his mother. When Ajunta tore his eyes away from the walls he saw an old woman facing him, hood over her eyes. She held a Consular's lightsaber in her only hand. The gray braids that draped on her shoulders gave her a particularly foreign look.

"Ajunta..." her, perhaps it, whispered.

Ajunta attempted to Force Choke her, but, according to his Force Sense, there was nothing to Choke. Ajunta, afraid, looked down for a second to draw his lightsaber. When he looked up and activated it, the stranger was gone.

"Bloody Hades!" Ajunta exclaimed. "Show yourself!"

"You all right in there?" The voice of Krystal drifted toward Ajunta's ears.

"I'm fine!" Ajunta yelled back.

"So you decide to randomly exclaim 'Bloody Hades' because you are perfectly fine?" Inevitably, this was Atton. Ajunta still didn't know what to make of this character Atton. He was an OK fellow, considering the fact that he had attempted to strangle or otherwise harm Ajunta twice. Ajunta was starting to notice an annoying habit of his: he could think up a sarcastic remark to reply to _anything_. Sometimes it was refreshing, other times it made Ajunta want to scream loudly and rip Atton limb from limb.

Ajunta leaned back. "Precisely, Atton." Ajunta could play this game.

"Should we drop you off at the soonest Galactic Asylum? I've heard random exclamations are signs of insanity."

"No, this asylum is just fine!" Ajunta settled into his bed once more. It wasn't the most comfortable bed in the world, considering it was more like a cot (it was, after all, the medical room), but it was better than his old throne.

Ajunta sighed. He had been mentally berating himself for the last three days after he learned that Kreia (no, not Kreia you fool, Darth Traya) was his mother. He had broken down completely and utterly in front of Krystal and Atton, weeping like a child. Krystal probably thought him weak, and, oh by the Force, he didn't want her to think him weak! Ajunta felt something for Krystal, but he didn't know what. Respect? Admiration? Or, dare he even think it, love? Anyway, Ajunta wanted Krystal to respect him back, and, dare he even think it, maybe even love him back.

_No, Ajunta, no, you don't love her. You can't love. It just causes pain. Connections, relationships cause pain. You've been betrayed too many times already... would you love her then have her betray you?_

This thought came from Ajunta's mind, yet it just came there with nothing to suggest that it might become a full thought, there was no preceding mental tingle. It was if someone had plucked that thought from someone else's head and inserted into Ajunta's mind in a most unsubtle fashion. The thought unsettled Ajunta thoroughly.

Organics, organics, they all have such problems. Too bad everyone can't be a droid.

These were the musings of HK47 when Ajunta walked out of his small room. HK didn't like meatbags period (except the Master of course, ha ha), but this 'Ajunta' fellow (and why also must meatbags give such meaningless names to their offspring? So much better a designation like HK47, and oh, what a nice designation HK47 was) really turned his mechanical stomach.

Besides being rather, well, weak, he also seemed to have mental instabilities. The one called 'Atton' had similar instabilities, but at least he was slightly amusing. This fellow was just strange.

Take the current instance, for example. When the meatbag Ajunta came from his room, he started for absolutely no reason whatsoever and drew his lightsaber. Then he just deactivated the lightsaber, put it in his cloak... and what strange things these sabers were, who would wield those in place of a nice, say, Aratech Blaster Rifle?... and walked on.

Once again HK wondered at the unpredictability of meatbags.

Well, at least _he _was a droid, and a rather spectacular one at that.

Ajunta walked into the neck of the _'Hawk _and wiped his forehead. That was the second time today he saw the strange disappearing woman. Who was she? She reminded Ajunta of an old memory, the memory of his mother holding him, rocking him and singing old Jedi hymns to sooth him. This woman was much more foreboding that he ever remembered his mother being, though.

"Ajunta..."

Ajunta whirled around and whispered, "Show yourself." He didn't want to alert Atton or Krystal.

"Ajunta.... Ajunta... Ajunta...."

"Ajunta!" Ajunta jumped at the sound of real, substantial human voice that was not a haunting call at the edge of hearing.

"What?!" He snapped.

"What are you doing?" inquired Krystal. "You're just standing there, looking around like you just saw some sort of ghostly mynock."

"Of course I didn't see a ghostly mynock!" yelled Ajunta unnecessarily loudly.

"Good for you!" Atton's voice floated into the neck of the _'Hawk_. Ajunta winced and lowered his voice. "I'm relatively young, and I've been ripped from the place that has been my home for years due to the treachery of those I considered my own people. Now I figure out that those who saved me from my people's wrath knew my mother, and one of them happened to be the killer of my mother, and the other hated her. But these same people tell me she was a Sith Lord when I remember nothing of my mother but fond memories, if hazy ones. You except me to act normal?"

"Not normal, per say... well, you have a point."

"So I apologize if I seem a little distant."

"I'm just concerned for you."

"Why do you care so much about me, Jedi?" He spat the title out condescendingly. "Son of a Sith Lord! Do you intend to seduce me like the Jedi Council attempted to seduce Revan?" Ajunta had no clue as to why he was suddenly feeling so angry. He just wanted to _leave_, he didn't want to stay with Krystal and her party. He attempted to figure out why he felt this way but it was as if a screen was thrown up around his consciousness. He _felt_, but he couldn't figure out why he felt. It was animalistic, and Ajunta mentally recoiled at the sudden feeling of helplessness that engulfed him... it was as if all his logic was stripped from him.

"If so, then I've had enough of this! Let me leave, Krystal, drop me off at the nearest inhabitable planet! I'll make my own way!" The words came from Ajunta's mouth, but to Ajunta, it didn't seem as if he was saying them.

Ajunta was even more disturbed when he heard an evil, lisping laugh, dancing on the edge of hearing. What was happening to him?!


End file.
